


Silent Conversations

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same AU as Fires of the Mind by Teumessian</p><p>Gavin became used to Michael's gift rather quickly, just as Ray had. He hardly had to speak to get Michael's attention, all he had to do was call out to him in his head. It became common for them to have silent conversations. Michael would sometimes forget if what he heard from Gavin came from his mouth or from his mind. His mind was as loud, if not louder, than his actual voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Sound Crazy (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teumessian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teumessian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fires of the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821637) by [Teumessian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teumessian/pseuds/Teumessian). 



> I loved Fires of the Mind, and I highly suggest that you read it or you will not know what it going on. I hope that you like it! Art Credit goes to Heartheartbaby.tumblr.com

Gavin became used to Michael's gift rather quickly, just as Ray had. He hardly had to speak to get Michael's attention, all he had to do was call out to him in his head. A soft thought of his name was enough for him to rush to Gavin's side when he wanted him to. Michael liked it, he must admit, being able to know exactly when his boyfriend wanted him or needed something. He liked to see Gavin smile and his brain light up with excitment. 

It became common for them to have silent conversations.

Michael whould always be up before Gavin. He would get up, get dressed, and make coffee for the two of them and wait for the smell to wake up the other. Slowly, like a computer, Gavin's brain would start blinking and flashing until he was fully awake. His first thought was always  _Where's my Michael?_

"I'm out here." He answered. Every day.

Gavin wondered out of the bedroom, naked, to find his Micheal.

"Gavin! Put that away, we have to get ready for work!" His brain went blank for a moment with confusion until he looked down at his exposed manhood. 

 _Dammit, it's monday._ He stood there for a second before turning around to get dressed. _Then_   _I'll need to put my coffee into a travel mug._

"Sure thing." Micheal was used to the one-sided conversations by now. He poured to coffee into the travel cup just how he liked, Hazelnut creamer and a single sugar cube, and set it next to his bag on the counter. He drank his black coffee as he listened to Gavin's mind shuffle though different songs as he get's ready, and watched the replays of what he remembered from his dream until he walked back out and the light show began.

At work, things would get confusing. Michael would sometimes forget if what he heard from Gavin came from his mouth or from his mind. His mind was as loud, if not louder, than his actual voice.

* * *

"Get off my dick! God damn it, Gavin!" Geoff shouted as a diamond sword slashed in his face and killed him.

"Take that ya prick! Woohoo!!" Gavin bounce in his seat. "Look at all these gubbins, they're all mine." Gavin searched though his new inventory, slightly disappointed.  _I need a pickaxe..._

"You need a pickaxe? I got you, Gavvers." Michael answered absent-mindedly as he threw a diamond one at him.

Ray chimed into Michales head.  _Dude, did you just seriously fucking do that? He didn't say anything._

"Thanks Michael, Team Nice Dynamite!" Gavin didn't realize either. Micheal turned to Ray, who was glaring at him.

"Wait, when did he ask for a pickaxe?" Jack glanced over his shoulder at the two of them. Michael could hear Jack's confusion exploding beind his eyes.

"Uh, he didn't. I saw he didn't have one."

"Did you seriously just pull a Caleb? I'm dissappointed in you, Michael. Mogar is better than that." Ryan laughed and pulled the attention back to the game.

 _You have to be careful in the office._ Ray was still looking at him.  _You sound crazy._


	2. Rage Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff mentions that the boys have to record a Rage Quit, and Gavin's mind wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update weekly after this. Just thought you guys would like a quick chapter to hold you over, hopefully chapters I spend a few days on will be much longer.

“Great Let’s Play everybody!” Geoff  said as he turned off his recording. _Until Gavin ruined everything but whatever._

“What else do we have to record today?” Gavin spun himself around in his chair.

“You and Michael have to edit a bunch of shit and record another Rage Quit. We don’t have enough saved up for over the vacation.”

Gavin perked up. That means that they will be alone in the office for a good hour while they record. A smirk twitched on his face as images swirled around in his mind for Michael’s viewing pleasure.

* * *

_The two of them sit entangled on the white sofa after recording a Rage Quit rather quickly. Michael nips at Gavins neck lightly, until Gavin stops him._

_"What if someone walks in?" His looks over to the door._

_"I don't care." Michael tries to guide his head back._

_"But we're supposed to be recording. We're too quiet." Gavin eyes slide back to Michael, his eyes glittering with lust._

_"Then lets get a little louder." He pushes Gavin off his lap and gets up to lock the door._

_"Michael, what ar- Michael!" Gavin yelped as Micheal unbuttoned and yanked at his jeans, pulling them down until they were around his ankle. He kneeled down in front of him._

_"Come on, Gavin!" He grinded his hand against him through his boxers. "I was so close!" He looked up at Gavin, signaling to him to follow his lead._

_"I'm sorry, M-Michael..." He sqeaked out. "Please..."_

_Michael played with his waistband, snapping it against him and earning little crys from a now hard Gavin. The tent forming in his boxers tempted him, but he wanted to keep Gavin waiting. He yanked them down and started to kiss alond the inside of his thighs, Gavin biting his lower lip at the gentle touch._

_"Ah-!" Gavin cried when Michael rubbed the head, slicking away the precum that had started to gather and dribbel down. "Ah, Michael, please." Gavin threw his head back as he slid his hand down his length slowly, a moan bubbling in his throat. Michael grabbed his hip firmly with his free hand._

_"Seriously, Gavin?" Michael looked up at Gavin, smirking. "You can do better than this." He purred as Gavin bucked slightly against his grip._

_"I'm tryin- Gah, Michael!" He squealed out as his tongue trailed up his cock and a pair of hands dug into his hips._

_Michael felt he had teased him enough. He leaned up to him and planted a quick kiss on his warm mouth before taking up as much of Gavin's dick as possible until it hurt. Gavin fought hard against him, rolling his hips towards the touch and grinding against his hands. Michael could hear his moans and gasps, but focused on a slow rhythm to drag out the process._

_His tongue swirled around with every pumping motion, and Gavin couldn't stand the slow torture anymore. His hands ripped off Michaels beanie and he knotted his hands in the soft curls. At first, he matched Michaels pace, but then he started to push him faster, wanting more. A low moan slipped from his lips, and he knew he was close._

_Michael loosened his grip on Gavin's hips, letting him buck into him. It hurt, but he couldn't hold him back any longer. Gavin whimpered his name, and Michael slid him out to kiss his tip and catch his breath. "I got you, Gav." He cooed before taking him up again and giving his balls a swift squeeze._

_Gavin was in freefall. He moaned, soft and low, his lovers name and bucked with every wave of pleasure, riding out his orgasm. Michael took it, knowing that Gavin needed this, until he was done. Once he was, Michael slid off and swallowed hard and smiled up at Gavin._

_"Michael..." Gavin lifted his head up and meet his eyes. "I love you, Michael. My Michael..."_

* * *

"My Michael." Gavin broke of the daydream, leaving Michael staring off into space and a boner growing in his jeans.

"Uh... Yeah, um, sure, let's get right on that."

He better finish that dream later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time posting smut, so I hope it's ok! And don't worry, the dream will continue. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any errors, please tell me. I suck at proofreading.


End file.
